The Love Trap
by Shadow Crystal Sage
Summary: Zexion in nearly killed by Reliku, before Crystal confesses her feeling for him. But Marluxia gets in the way, and wants Zexion all to himself. Zexion being nearly killed is written by surfingfiend2685wolfqueen. I own Crystal & Dani. Discontinued for now
1. Crystal's Secret Love

**Disclaimer - I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters. The part when Zexion is nearly kill by Repliku is part of 'Trapped' by surfingfiend2685wolfqueen.**  
**Claimer - I do own Crystal and Daniella.**

**Description - Zexion in nearly killed by Reliku, before Crystal confesses her feeling for him. But Marluxia gets in the way, and wants Zexion all to himself. But before Marluxia can do anything, Crystal comes out from hiding and teleports Zexion to her home world in which her sister; Dani can take care of him, while she deal with Marluxia.**

**-In Castle Oblivion...Basement occupied by Zexion-**

_'If only i could help!' _Crystal thought to herself as she watched Zexion collapsing into a pool of crimson red blood. She slightly lift her hand and held it to her lover's direction, about to send a curaga spell to him. Apparently Marluxia came in, forcing Crystal to be unable to send to healing spell.

"Zex, i told you this would happen." Marluxia taunted, kneeling on one knee.

"I already knew so i let it happen."

"But you're all mine now." Marluxia said giving off a very uneasy feeling.

"What, do you mean?" Zexion said clutching his side.

"No need to worry, you'll black out soon."

The young schemer tried to hoist himself up, making a portal. But that did him no good, it only caused him more pain and to bleed more.

Once again he had clutched his side, groaning in pain, making the Graceful Assassin do nothing but laugh.

_'Uhh, Marluxia, he sickens me so much!"_

After Crystal's thought, Zexion blacked out and oh my god, what is Marluxia doing?!

"Oh no he better not." Crystal whispered to herself.

But he did, he leaned in closer to Zexion, about to kiss him.

_'Now i really have to do something!" _Right after her thought, she once again held up her hand to her lover, and thought of her home world and healing.

The next thing Marluxia knew green surrounded Zexion, then darkness making him disappear. In his place a gold ribboned silver bell.

"Dammit, so close!" Marluxia slammed his fist into the floor, next to the bell.

* * *

**-Crystal's Home world (Maylin)...where Crystal teleported Zexion-**

A girl cleaning the entire house, okay, make that mansion, when she suddenly heard one of the maids scream. Running out of the room she was cleaning to follow the direction where the scream came from. It came from her room! When she reached the room, the maid shook her violently saying;

"Miss Daniella, there's someone in there, but it's not your sister!"

"Kimiko, calm down, now tell me what does this person look like?"

Kimiko, the maid then calmed down and said, "He has gray/violet hair, fair skin, and gray eyes. He's wearing a black cloak and everything else is also black."

Daniella was actually pleased after hearing the description of the stranger. "Don't worry he's a friend of mine and Crystal's."

"But he's unconscious and it seemed that he is badly injured."

Now Dani's reaction changed from pleased to shocked.

"I'll see how bad it is." Then she calmly opened the door, stepped inside, and quietly shut the door.

Once the door closed, Dani walked over and was glad that Zexion didn't stir from the ruckus outside. She got the cloak off of him, saw blood staining his inner shirt, and quickly just a kind of healing magic unknown to anyone but she and Crystal. Once she was finished, a roll of bandaged suddenly appeared in her hand and she began to wrap it around Zexion's (Upper-part) body and his arms.

She gently laid him down onto the bed, grabbed his cloak and inner shirt, and left him alone to rest.

**-Back with Crystal and Marluxia in Castle Oblivion-**

Crystal hid and watched as Marluxia stood up and turned around, trying to detect if anyone was there.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" This scared Crystal so much, she had to disguise herself in one of her fighting clothes, and change her hair & eyes, then stepped into view.

"I will repeat one more time, who are you?"

"I..I..." Crystal hesitated as she choked on the inside until she finally found the courage to speak up. "My name is Crystal."

"You're Straxcy's somebody, right?"

"Y-Yeah." She said holding onto the statue she was hiding behind.

"Well, Crystal, how'd you get here?"

Now Crystal really began to choke on the inside and hesitated worse than before. Her vision began to get blurry, and she collapsed onto the floor, nearly passed out. Marluxia ran over in worry, even though he was a nobody.

"Are you okay?" He said gently shaking the poor girl. She was going to answer but she felt weak and literally passed out.

"Guess i have to bring you to the castle back in the World that Never Was." He pick her up bridal-style, created a portal to his room in the castle of The World that Never Was, and walked through.

**-With Dani and Zexion in Maylin-**

As Dani walked back into her room with a tray of food, Zexion began to stir and wake up. His eyes, fluttered open and examined the room, noticing it wasn't his.

"Welcom back to Maylin, Zexion!" Zexion turned to whoever called out, it was Daniella!

"Daniella, why am i in Maylin?"

"I don't know you showed up in my room, freaking out Kimiko, one of the housemaids."

Zexion stayed silent and focus on what happened before and realized Crystal wasn't there. "Holy! Dani, where is Crystal!?"

"She went to visit you about six hours ago. Why?"

"Oh No! Don't tell me she's still in Castle Oblivion!"

"But she is, she never came back!"

"OH NO, S...! Marluxia could kill her!" Zexion muttered under his breath, since he was shocked to hear Dani saying that last statement, he hopped out of the bed, when he suddenly collasped.

"Zexion!" Dani got up, ran over to him, helping him up, and set him back on the bed. "Are you okay?"

"I can't move very well on my own, since..." He couldn't contiued on.

"Please Zexion, i need to know what's going on." She begged as she let her head sit on his shoulder and began to slighly...cry.

"Alright, but I need another healing spell, after i tell you, okay?"

"I guess so."

Then he began to tell her about when Crystal appeared out of nowhere into the basement in which he occupied, to when Marluxia was next to him.

"Then he said, 'You're all mine, now'. I asked what he meant, but he said i was 'going to black out soon.'"

Then Dani began to see Crystal's memories from what Zexion was telling her.

**Crystal's Memory**

_"Zex, i told you this would happen." Marluxia taunted, kneeling on one knee._

_"I already knew so i let it happen."_

_"But you're all mine now." Marluxia said giving off a very uneasy feeling._

_"What, do you mean?" Zexion said clutching his side._

_"No need to worry, you'll black out soon."_

_The young schemer tried to hoist himself up, making a portal. but that did him no good, it only caused him more pain and to bleed more._

_Once again he had clutched his side groaning in pain, making the Graceful Assassin do nothing but laugh._

_After Crystal's thought, Zexion blacked out and oh my god, what is Marluxia doing?!_

_But he did, he leaned in closer to Zexion, about to kiss him._

_Right after her thought, she once again held up her hand to her lover, and thought of her home world and healing._

_The next thing Marluxia knew green surrounded Zexion, then darkness making him disappear. In his place a gold ribboned silver bell._

_"Dammit, so close!" Marluxia slammed his fist into the floor, next to the bell._

**End Memory**

Daniella opened her eyes and felt sickened from what she saw.

"Oh gross. I hope Alex or Lea kicks his ass!"

Zexion stared at her, "Uhh, why?"

"I saw a piece of Crystal's memory. After you blacked out, Marluxia tried to kiss you!"

Dani could see that Zexion felt just as sick as she did.

"But before he could, Crystal slightly healed you and teleported you here."

**Daniella - Ewwwwwwwwww!!**

**Crystal - (Still unconscious)**

**Zexion - Who's the one who wrote this!**

**Kimiko - The part when you nearly get killed is by surfingfiend2685wolfqueen, but the rest is by Crystal.**

**Marluxia - Even the kiss?**

**Dani - (Turns green) Yes.**

**Zexion - (Faints and lands next to Crystal)**

**Marluxia - (Grins evilly) Perfect...**

**Dani & Kimiko - Plz Review!**


	2. It's Time to Save Crystal

**Dani - Okay looks like Zexion, Kimiko, and some friends (Including me) will be taking over for now.**

**Zexion - Remind me to never read the first chapter.**

**Kimiko (Kim) - What kind of robe was Crystal wearing?**

**Dani - I'll explain later.**

**Lavender - Anyways, should we start?**

**Zexion - I'm not gonna wait to find out Marluxia still stalking me.**

**Alex - Really?**

**Marluxia - (Hiding from view)**

**Slain - (Looks outside and whispers something to Mischief) **

**Mischief - (Opens window and throws a baseball) ****He's outside in the cherry blossom tree.**

**Marluxia - (Hit by the baseball and falls out of the tree; face-first) Dammit!**

**Kim - I'll keep on cleaning.**

**Everyone (Except Marluxia) - On with the story.**

Disclaimer

**I do not own anything except OC's; Crystal, Straxcyl, Dani, Kim, Lavender, Slain, and Mischief.**

* * *

**-The World that Never Was Castle...In number XI's room-**

A portal of Darkness suddenly appeared out of nowhere, revealing Marluxia with Crystal in his arms. He walked toward the bed and set her down, looking somewhat suprised. He studied the way her robe was designed.

_'I think I've seen this before, but where?'_

He was stuck in thought that he never noticed that someone has come in.

"Hey Marluxia, what're you doing here?" Marluxia knew whose voices they were; Axel and Demyx.

"Don't you two ever knock?"

"I would have if Axel hadn't barged in."

"It ain't my fault you're so slow. And whose the cutie?"

"Her? She appeared out of nowhere in Castle Oblivion."

"Hey, why does she look familiar?"

"I know who she is!"

"Who?"

"She's the one Zexion's been writing about."

"What is she, his lover? Come on, there no possible way."

"I read it out of his journal, why don't you?"

"I did, i've never seen anything like that in it."

"Did you take a look at the book he's been reading?"

"Uhh, no."

Then Demyx held a thick black book with gold letters that read: 'Marquis de Sade', in Marluxia's face, nearly hitting him. "Then take a look."

Marluxia took the book and flipped through the page confused. "Demyx, what aren't you telling me?"

"See the buckle on it?"

Axel and Marluxia then Scanned the book and found what Demyx described.

"Now you have to turn it to the right."

They turned it to the right and all sorts of papers came dropping out.

"What is this?" Marluxia said picking up one note, that was more of a drawing. It looked like him with some girl with lavender eye and hair color; she was wearing a yukata (i thinks that how you spell it), with a floral and vine design, and a kind of flower hanging to keep the bangs out of her face.

Axel and Demyx peeked over and saw the picture and cracked up laughing their asses off.

"Who the hell drew this?!" Marluxia yelled, getting pissed off.

"I think she did. Cause the flower in the picture looks like the ones in her hand." Axel said pointing to Crystal.

Marluxia walked back over to her and and took one of the flowers as she only turned her back to them, still asleep.

The flowers looked like it was made of crystal and the one in Marluxia's hand was in the shape of a tiger lily with a vine surrounding it.

"Wow, that one seriously represents you." Axel said.

"How so?"

**-In Maylin...Daniella's Room-**

"Well, i'm thankful for her healing and teleportation, but when she uses her strongest spells, she'll black out for hours."

"Uh-oh, and if Marluxia finds her?"

"He'll kill her."

"What?! We have to go!"

"We can't! If i go with you Marluxia will try to kill her. If you go alone, anything could happen and i can't fight. It's a lose-lose situation!"

"What can we do?"

Zexion then began think when something hit him (Literally).

"Ow! What the hell was that?"

"A book?"

"Yeah, i forgot to give it back before Ienzo and I broke up."

"Alex?"

"No, she's with Mixim, Lexanilda, and Ximkiko."

"Wait, Mixim, Laxenilda, Ximkiko?" Daniella then thought about those names and then she finally figured it out. "The nobodies of Mimi, Kimiko, and I."

"It took you that long to figure it out?"

"But we never turned into Heartless."

"Same thing with Lea, but i don't know how it's possible."

"Well, I'm going to find my sister."

"You can't go alone."

"Who said, besides i'm bringing a few of my and Crystal's friends."

"Oh no, they'll be killed for sure!"

"No, with Lavender, Marluxia will be running for his life."

"Right. If he finds out that hid notes in my book, he'll find the picture that Crystal drew." Lea and Daniella imagined it and started laughing so hard that tears came down Dani's face and Lea fell right on a tree branch.

"Well, i'll have to go find them first. If i don't come back within two hours, have Lexanilda go find me." Dani then grabbed something from her closet and left.

**-Back With Axel, Demyx, Marluxia, and Crystal-**

"Well, you're pretty fierce like a tiger and your power is over something like this."

"He's right." The three turned around to see Crystal half asleep and in her normal clothing.

"Axel, Demyx, Catch." She then threw and red crystal to Axel and a blue to Demyx.

"The Fire Rose and The Water Lily." Crystal said as another crystal appeared, this time in her hair. It was an ordinary crystal when it suddenly twriled and opened into a pink/orange hibiscus and for some strange reason Crystal blushed (looks like when you have a fever), took the flower from Marluxia's hand, and changed it's shape. The Vine was still in the same place but instead of a tiger lily there was a bunch of cherry blossoms, that suddenly turned real, and seperated into petals.

"What the?"

"I forgot to mention, that i have a special ability. I'm able to make crystals into the forms of flowers, then make them real."

Then the three Organization members began to feel weak and collapse.

"Oh, another thing. Some of them give off scents that drain you strength, but I'm resistant to those scents."

Marluxia got back up and summoned vines getting rid of the cherry blossom petals.

_'He should have lost his strength.'_

"I have control over flower and vine, so you can't beat me with your ability."

Crystal smirked and incased Marluxia with crystal pillars.

"I never mentioned my other powers now." Then mist filled the room rendering Marluxia of his sight.

"Ughh, you can't hide forever!"

"To tell you the truth, i can! Now i'll show you any other power." The next thing Marluxia knew was that he felt extremely cold and something was disabling his of movement as the crystal pillars disappeared and most of the mist cleared up.

"What are you?"

"Me? I'm just a normal teenage girl with a freaky ass alter-ego!"

**Hey! Who are you calling freaky?** Then a girl who looked like Crystal but looked taller, sounded older, and in a red Chinese Dragon robe appeared out of nowhere.

"How can you use my own power against me?"

**Maybe because we use two elements at once.**

"What's binding you now are the Vines of Ice."

**You already know about them rendering you of movement, but be warned...**

"Move and you could be killed or frozen like that. So I recommend you don't try anything."

"Like this?" Then Crystal felt a stabbing pain in her back and collapsed from the pain.

**What have you done?!**

Marluxia did nothing but smirk as the vines became unfrozen and were back in his control. One of the vines headed toward Crystal and grabbing her. Crystal landed in his arms as Crystal mysterious alter-ego backed down, feeling useless. Then something appeared before Marluxia, it was his Scythe, and it was covered in blood. Then Marluxia let the vines he summoned, take her out of his arms, and now looked like she was chained.

**Release her, now!**

"Or what?"

**-With Dani-**

"Here's the answer!" Dani kicked Marluxia right into the wall.

**Dani!**

"Straxcyl, what wrong?"

**It's Crystal, she hurt and Marluxia still has her!**

"What?!" Dani turned around to have Marluxia's scythe right under her chin close enough to her throat.

"Don't move."

**Dani!**

Marluxia smirked and suddenly something knocked the scythe out of his hands.

"Guys!"

"S...! It's her!" Marluxia said to himself as a girl with lavender eye and hair color suddenly appeared behind him with a katana aimed at his head, as two other girls appeared prying at the vines.

**You're out of luck XI, either give up or die!**

Then he suddenly tripped Lavender and sent cherry blossoms everywhere.

"Don't breathe that stuff in!"

Lavender, Mischief, and Slain became coughing and fell to their knees.

**Dammit! How can we get Crystal out now?!**

Dani didn't seem to answer.

**Dani? Are y- Great, i better find Crystal before Marly does! **Then Straxcyl went running it the direction she last saw Crystal.

"You're too late kid!"

"Dani! Straxcyl! Help me!"

**Crystal! Marluxia, Let her go!**

Vines suddenly wrapped around her upper body and tightened, causing much pain for Straxcyl making her scream.

Now it sounded like the girl were in trouble! Marluxia began laughing for his victory as Axel and Demyx fianlly woke up and found Marluxia walking away as they scrambled to follow him out of the room.

_**'Crystal, everyone, i failed. They'll never forgive me for this!**_' Then everything went black.

* * *

**Lea - Well, Crystal robe looks exactly like the one from 'Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior'.**

**Zexion - Where's Everyone?**

**Mimi - I don't know and that beginning was plain weird.**

**-Somewhere Else-**

**Axel - Marluxia, can you please shut her up!**

**Crystal - (Vines suddenly cover her mouth, starts getting pissed, and cursing at Marluxia)**

**Marluxia - Better?**

**Demyx - Very**

**-With Lea-**

**Lea - Uhh.**

**Zexion - (points to Mimi)**

**Mimi - Plz Review!**


End file.
